


makes those clouds look a little less grey

by theoreticlove



Series: shameless and painless and perfect and ageless [1]
Category: The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Gen, Past Character Death, Reembodiment, mentions of past death, mentions of past violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-23
Updated: 2020-03-23
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:00:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23278228
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theoreticlove/pseuds/theoreticlove
Summary: maedhros is reborn. fingon is there.fëanorian week, day one: maedhros
Relationships: Fingon | Findekáno & Maedhros | Maitimo
Series: shameless and painless and perfect and ageless [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1673989
Comments: 3
Kudos: 45





	makes those clouds look a little less grey

Valinor was bright, sunny, and most of all uncomfortable. Maedhros felt stifled, the sweet wind and atmosphere that had not changed at all since he had left feeling absolutely unbearable.

Well, it was good to know that some things, indeed, never changed. He squinted, unused to the light. Perhaps it was the time he had spent in the dark, vast, Halls of Mandos that had made him unused to the Sun, but then again, he could not remember Arien shining quite so bright over Beleriand. 

Beleriand. 

Memories came flooding back to him in an instant. Blood on the ground, on his hands, sticky in his hair. People dead at his feet, people dying right in front of him, corpses lying on the ground— Fingon. 

Maedhros gasped for air, falling to his knees. The grass was soft under his palms, but he hardly noticed. All he could think of was Fingon, Fingon, Fingon lying dead in the muddy ground at the Nirnaeth. 

Maedhros hadn’t been able to save him. 

Unbidden, tears began to run down his face, and he sobbed openly, his throat tight. He had made peace with it in the Halls, but- reality shocked him, reality was cold, reality did not encourage him to make peace with the fact that he had not saved Fingon, who had saved Maedhros over and over and over. 

“...timo! Maitimo! Maedhros!” called a voice in front of him, waving a hand in front of his face. “Maedhros, hey, it’s okay! It’s okay, you’re alright! Look at me, hey, just look at me. You’re okay.”

It took considerable amount of effort to lift his head, but Maedhros managed. Still squinting, he finally placed a name to the voice of the elf in front of him.

Findekano. Findekano, gold braided into his hair, concern laced through his features. No scars- not like the ones he had worn in Beleriand. 

“Finno,” he choked out. “Finno, I-“

“I’m right here, Maedhros. Right here.” And Findekano, once High King of the Ñoldor, sat right next to his favourite kinslayer. 

Maedhros sobbed, and fell into his arms. 

“Finno, I’m sorry, I’m so sorry, please- forgive me,” he begged. 

“Sorry! What for? Goodness, you’re newly returned from the Halls and already apologising!” 

“You died, and I- I couldn’t- you died, Finno!”

“Well, yes, and so did you. I don’t see why you should be apologising for it!”

“I should have saved you! I should have been there!”

“It’s hardly your fault that you were betrayed, Maedhros. I hold you in no blame for my death, cousin.” 

“Still, I should have-“

“What’s done is done. Besides, I am perfectly alive at present, and so, it seems, are you!” 

Maedhros wept, and gently his cousin rubbed his shoulder, speaking reassurances into the air. It took several minutes for Maedhros’ breathing to return to normal, for his tears to cease, but they did, at last. 

“Come on,” said Findekano, smiling, “let’s go get you something to drink. You remember Lilotië’s? Her tea shop is still open. Would you like to go?”

“Okay,” he said, and Findekano pulled him to his feet. 

Together, they went off, and Maedhros, perhaps, healed a little from his greatest hurt.


End file.
